Wenn Ianto Jones die Antwort ist, wie lautet ?
by PleasePleaseMe
Summary: Wenn Ianto Jones die Antwort ist, wie lautet dann die Frage? Jack/Ianto - Übersetzung! Die Story spielt in Iantos erster Arbeitswoche. Jack findet seinen neuen Mitarbeiter äusserst interessant. Doch womit kann Ianto seinen neuen Chef überraschen?


Wenn Ianto Jones die Antwort ist, wie lautet dann die Frage?

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

**Warnungen:** slash/smut – kein Fluff – nicht romantisch, nicht süss – ihr seid gewarnt worden!

**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto – weil die beiden einfach gut zusammen aussehen…

**Summary:** Übersetzung! Jack wird von seinem neuesten Angestellten mehr als überrascht. Die Frage ist nun, ob positiv oder nicht...

**A/N:** Dies ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Die Original-Story ist von Mc Parrot (auch fanfiction-dot-net). Die Story heisst im Original ‚If the Answer is Ianto Jones, What is the Question'. Natürlich hat sie auch noch anderes geschrieben, das lesenswert ist…

Ich habe bei Mc Parrot angefragt, ob ich diese Geschichte übersetzen darf, weil sie mir soooo gut gefallen hat; sie war endlich mal was ganz anderes und mal gar nicht kitschig und fluffig. (Ich mag kitschig und fluffig, aber etwas Abwechslung tut ganz gut…) Ich habe eine eher freie Übersetzung angestrebt, weil die Sätze dann nicht so holprig werden und die Witze wollen ja auch mit übersetzt werden. Ich habe allerdings versucht, den Stil von Mc Parrot zu erhalten. Das ist übrigens das erste Mal, dass ich mich in irgendeiner Form als Übersetzer versuche; ich hoffe ich habe mich nicht allzu doof angestellt.

Die Idee zu der Story hatte Mc Parrot, weil jemand erwähnt hatte, dass Jack in Cyber Woman mehr wie ein betrogener Liebhaber als wie ein hintergangener Chef reagiert habe…

Ich fand die Story spitze, weil ich mir dachte: „Wenn man vor hat seine Halb-Cyborg-Freundin vor Jack zu verstecken, womit lenkt man ihn dann ab? Na klar: heisser Sex!" Und dann ist da noch das Nachwort; ich hatte selbst fast Tränen in den Augen beim Lesen!

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Jack verweilte vor den tiefgekühlten Fertiggerichten und sinnierte über die Vorzüge von 'Mutters Sauerbraten mit Kartoffelstock' und 'echt italienische Lasagne'. Am Schluss seufzte er und legte beides in seinen Einkaufskorb. Er und Suzie würden nicht darum herumkommen diese Woche mindestens einmal auswärts Essen zu gehen. Alles was er wirklich wollte war eine Pause von der ewigen Pizza und den Fertig-Nudeln. Am Ende des Gestelles erhaschte er einen flüchtigen Blick auf einen süssen Arsch und sofort dachte er an den Anblick von Ianto Jones mit seinen Händen in den Hosentaschen - den Stoff seines Anzuges fest über seinen Hintern gespannt - wie er die Archive das erste Mal inspizierte. Ehrlich gesagt war er davon nicht gerade beeindruckt gewesen. Jack musste bei dem Gedanken leise kichern, denn nicht beeindruckt wäre eine glatte Untertreibung. Bevor er seinen Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, fiel ihm ein etwas verlottert aussehendes Individuum auf der anderen Seite der Tiefkühltruhe auf.

„Hallo Raf." begrüsste Jack ihn.

Der Kopf des Mannes tauchte aus der Tiefkühltruhe auf. „Captain Harkness." Sein Einkaufskorb war voll mit gefrorenem Fisch. Jack dachte sich, dass die Verschmutzung der Bucht es wahrscheinlich beinahe unmöglich machte, dass er dieser Tage selbst etwas fangen konnte.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte Jack höflich, weil er sich dazu verpflichtet fühlte. Raf war ein Brommkopf-Meermann und ein perfektes Beispiel dafür, wie sich manche Ausserirdische in die Gesellschaft eingliedern liessen, wenn auch nicht ohne Mühe. Jack wusste, wie schwer es dem Mann fallen musste, den unteren Teil seines Körpers in dieser menschlichen Form zu halten und bewunderte wahrhaftig wie er es schaffte einer Arbeit nachzugehen und sich so selbst zu versorgen. Dies bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass er ihn leiden konnte.

„Ach, wissen Sie", erwiderte der Ausserirdische in seiner ihm eigenen aalglatten Stimme, „es geht so. Manchmal wird es nachts etwas einsam, aber jetzt wo es wieder früher dunkel wird, ist es einfacher mal rauszukommen."

„Gut." sagte Jack. „Gut. Brauchen Sie denn etwas?"

„Ab und zu wäre etwas Gesellschaft schon schön."

Jack versuchte nicht zusammenzuzucken. „Ich denke wir könnten uns mal unten im ‚singenden Seemann' auf ein Bier treffen."

„Nein, das ist nicht ganz die Gesellschaft die ich gemeint hatte."

Jack schauderte. „Wenn Sie wieder mit den Robben spielen wollen, müssen Sie schon nach Schottland oder so. Die Wildhüter hier werden bereits misstrauisch."

„Ein guter Gedanke", sprudelte es aus Raf heraus. „Das werde ich tun." Er nickte zur Verabschiedung. „Man sieht sich." Jack stand wie angewurzelt da und sah ihm nach wie er den Gang entlang eilte. Er hoffte inständig, dass jetzt nicht die Jahreszeit war, in der die Robben an Land kommen.

Er lehnte wieder in die Tiefkühltruhe hinein um die Nachspeisen zu studieren, dann sah er auf und… da war er. An der Kasse seinen Einkaufskorb leerend stand Ianto Jones. Er hatte dieselben Klamotten an wie an dem Tag als er ihn ausserhalb der Touristeninformation mit Kaffee überfallen hatte: Jeans, die die Länge der schlanken Beine noch hervorhoben, ein weisses Shirt und eine Jeansjacke, die genau die richtige Länge hatte um die Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen knackigen Hintern zu lenken. Die Jacke war mit all den Reissverschlüssen und Nieten wohl gerade im Trend. Er trug sogar dieses - was auch immer für ein - Ketten-Dings um seinen Hals. Er sah einfach zum Anbeissen aus und Jack ertappte sich selbst – die Nachspeisen inzwischen völlig vergessen – wie er am Ende des Ganges stand und ihn anstarrte. Zum Glück waren am Samstagmorgen immer viele Kunden im Geschäft und Ianto war auch viel zu beschäftigt mit der Kassiererin zu plaudern, als dass er Jack bemerkt hätte. Er musste also irgendwo hier in der Nähe wohnen. Jack hatte seinen neuesten Angestellten natürlich schon überprüft. Interessanterweise konnte er keine Anschrift, sondern nur eine Briefkasten-Adresse ausfindig machen. Seine Eltern lebten in der Stadt und Jack nahm an, dass es nur praktisch war, dass er bei Ihnen wohnte. Genauso interessant war es aber, dass der Eintrag über einen Ladendiebstahl den Jack bei seiner ersten Suche entdeckt hatte, nach ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen plötzlich verschwunden zu sein schien. Die Polizei hatte keinerlei Aufzeichnungen über eine Festnahme. Jack fand das sehr eigenartig.

Eigenartig und sehr interessant, genau wie der Mann selbst. Aber auch seine erste Arbeitswoche hatte sich als sehr interessant herausgestellt.

Jack erwachte wieder zum Leben als Ianto seine Einkäufe bezahlte und seine Einkaufstüte aufhob. Vielleicht konnte er wenigstens eines der Mysterien lösen. Er war sich sicher, dass er nicht gesehen worden war; er entschied sich ihm zu folgen und herauszufinden wo er lebte. Er liess den Einkaufskorb auf dem Boden stehen und kam er gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem Laden um zu sehen, wie Ianto zielstrebig über den Treffpunkt in der Mitte der Mall schritt. Er wurde langsamer um das Schaufenster einer Bücherei zu bestaunen und Jack hielt sich zurück, den Blick durch das Fenster eines Babygeschäftes an ihn geheftet, bis Ianto den Schritt wieder aufnahm und aus dem Center heraus ging.

Jack sah seinen Arsch am Ende der Strasse verschwinden und versuchte sich nicht vorzustellen, wie sich Ianto über einen der Strassenpoller bückt, die Jeans um seine Knöchel, während Jack seinen mehr als bereiten Schwanz in ihn hinein rammt. Die Menge würde toben. Jack war erregt und drückte verlegen gegen sein Glied unter dem Vorwand seinen Mantel zurechtzurücken. Er musste ein Stöhnen zurückhalten. Ianto Jones machte ihn geil.

Ianto hatte eine mustergültige erste Woche absolviert. Der Hub war noch nie so sauber gewesen, das Team hatte er noch nie so organisiert erlebt. Jacks Mantel hatte schon seit Jahren nicht mehr alle Knöpfe dran gehabt. Der Kaffee war grossartig. Seine Beute entkam ihm fast und Jack beschleunigte seine Schritte. Der Kleine schien keine Ahnung zu haben, dass er verfolgt wurde. Himmelherrgott sah der scharf aus.

Ianto Jones war scharf. Jack kam nicht darum herum es zuzugeben. Falls er es nicht schon beim Fangen des Flugsauriers gemerkt hätte, dann spätestens dann, als er am ersten Morgen zur Arbeit erschienen war, perfekt in einen dreiteiligen Anzug gehüllt, mit diesem wunderbaren kleinen, kaum bemerkbaren Lächeln im Gesicht. Das 'Sir', mit dem er ihn jedes Mal ansprach, war noch das Sahnehäubchen des Ganzen.

Wo gingen sie eigentlich hin? Sie liefen immer weiter von den belebten Geschäftsstrassen weg in ein eher industriell genutztes Gebiet der Stadt. Hier gab es viel weniger Menschen und es wurde für Jack immer schwieriger unauffällig zu bleiben, aber der Kleine stiefelte unaufmerksam weiter. Jack war sich sicher, dass es ihm nie einfallen würde sich umzusehen. Er war noch sehr jung.

Jung und aufregend.

Grosser Gott!

Denk nicht daran.

Denk nicht an die rosaroten Elefanten.

Ja. Genau.

Denk nicht an Ianto Jones, das Haar nur leicht verwuschelt aber sonst tadellos gekleidet, an den langen Mittelfinger den er brauchte um einen Spritzer Sperma von seinem Mundwinkel (die Lippen inzwischen köstlich angeschwollen) zu wischen.

Gah!

Und dann hatte er den Finger in den Mund genommen, daran gesaugt und Jack dabei mit dem kleinstmöglichen Grinsen und einer erhobenen Augenbraue angesehen. „Wäre das dann alles? Sir." Er richtete seine Krawatte, strich sein Jackett glatt und lief einfach davon.

Es war eine fabelhafte Erinnerung und Jack hatte sich damit gestern Nacht fabelhaft einen runtergeholt.

Oh ja, Ianto Jones war sehr aufregend… und wo zum Teufel war er hin?

Ungeschickt eilte Jack zur nächsten Strassenecke und sah sich in alle Richtungen um. Er seufzte vor Erleichterung. Da war er, gerade verschwand er in eine Seitenstrasse nur ein paar Häuser weiter. Jack hetzte ihm nach. Anzügliche Bemerkungen hin oder her, nie hätte er erwartet, dass so etwas passieren würde. Jedenfalls nicht in der ersten Woche des Kleinen und schon gar nicht so.

Es war am Donnerstag um 17.00 Uhr als er bemerkte, dass er Ianto nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte seit er mittags Kaffee gemacht und den Lieferservice angerufen hatte. Ianto hatte zwar bereits bewiesen, dass er der Meister der Unauffälligkeit war, aber Jack war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ihn den ganzen Nachmittag lang nirgendwo im Hub gesehen hatte. Tags zuvor hatte er den Vorschlag gemacht, dass Ianto das Ordnen des Archives zu seinem persönlichen Projekt machen sollte und er hatte dem Kleinen bei seinem hysterischen Anfall zugesehen, als er ihn hinunter gebracht hatte. Unorganisiert, veraltet und schmutzig waren drei Wörter, an die er sich noch erinnern konnte. Als er nun Ianto im Hub nicht finden konnte machte er sich auf den Weg um zu sehen, was im Archiv unten so los war.

Ianto war nicht im Archiv, obwohl Jack eine Weile brauchte, um das herauszufinden. Das Labyrinth aus Stapeln alten Krempels war nicht so leicht zu durchsuchen, auch nicht nach etwas so grossem wie einem Mann. Neugierig ging Jack weiter runter in die Tiefen des Hubs nur um herauszufinden, dass auch Ianto neugierig darauf gewesen war. Jack fand ihn in einem der unteren Kellerkorridore, eine uralte Blaupause des Komplexes in der einen, eine grosse Taschenlampe in der anderen Hand. Die Schimpftirade über die Unordnung im Archiv war gar nichts gewesen im Vergleich zu dem was jetzt folgte.

„Wissen Sie was da unten ist?" Ianto stürmte auf ihn zu sobald er ihn sah.

„Äh. Nein."

Ianto stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften und wippte genervt mit einem Fuss auf und ab.

„Ähm Zeug?" versuchte Jack es. Er sah Ianto etwas beklommen an. Er war recht furchteinflössend. „Altes Zeug?"

„Zeug?"

„Zeug."

„Sie wissen es gar nicht, stimmt's?"

„Ähm, nicht wirklich, nein." Obwohl das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, Jack hatte persönliche Erinnerungen an einen grossen Teil des Krempels. Das konnte er Ianto jedoch nicht sagen.

„Hier gibt es Sachen, die seit über hundert Jahren in Vergessenheit geraten sind." Ianto fuchtelte mit der Blaupause herum. „Diese Tunnel sind noch nicht einmal eingezeichnet. Hier gibt es verschollene Zimmer und Dinge, die niemand mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hat, seit sie die nächste Lage von Krempel vor mehr als einem Jahrhundert einfach darauf geschichtet haben."

„Ja", Jack versuchte reumütig auszusehen, „das ist wohl wahr. Der Hub geht so tief, dass - wenn eine Etage voll war - die Leute eher dazu übergingen einfach eine weitere darüber zu schichten. Es ist einfacher so rum."

„Einfacher?" Der schrille Ton von Iantos Stimme verriet Jack genau, was er von der Idee hielt. „Gut, das war's. Wer weiss was für wertvolle Artefakte hier unten mit all dem Plunder noch sein könnten." Er zeigte auf einen Stapel der aussah, wie alte Tüllvorhänge auf einem riesigen Bürotisch mit gewaltigen Holzbeinen in Form von Löwenpranken. „Ich werde die gesamte Einrichtung kartieren und ALLES darin katalogisieren. Dann", murmelte er, „können wir entweder ein riesiges Freudenfeuer oder einen Flohmarkt veranstalten." Er sah auf und sah Jack das erste Mal richtig an. Jack bemühte sich, das Grinsen schnell aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen. Ianto hatte einen schwarzen Schmutzfleck an seiner Backe und Jack dachte, dass er bezaubernd aussah. „Wollten Sie etwas, Sir?"

„Sir..." murmelte Jack, der es liebte, wie sogar dieses kurze Wort mit walisischem Akzent so anders klang.

„Oh", Iantos Gesicht wurde beinahe ausdruckslos. „Ich verstehe." Er sah den Korridor auf und ab. „Ich sehe hier unter hat es keine Kameras." Jack fragte sich was der andere meinte – bis er Iantos Handfläche an seinem Schritt fühlte.

„Ich... ohh...Ianto?" Sein Schwanz zuckte bei dem Kontakt nicht nur, nein er machte Freudensprünge. „Ähhm..."

„Kann ich irgendwie _behilflich_ sein, Sir?" Seine Hand umfasste die Schwellung in der Hose und drückte sie sanft zusammen.

„Nein, äh..." Jack wich zurück bis er eine Wand an seinem Rücken spürte. „Ich wollte nicht... Du brauchst wirklich nicht..."

„Ich soll", Iantos Stimme war um eine ganze Oktave gesunken, „das also nicht tun?" Seine Hand streichelte Jack durch seine Hosen.

„Oh Gott." Jacks Kopf schnellte nach hinten und knallte gegen die Backsteinwand. „Aua. Ohhhh... Ohh..." Iantos Hände öffneten seinen Reissverschluss, griffen hinein und befreiten ihn von seiner Unterhose und dann fiel er auf die Knie und sein Kopf bewegte sich in Richtung von Jacks Glied.

Einfach so.

Iantos Atem geisterte über seinen Schwanz bevor er ihn in seinen Mund nahm. Es war so heiss, so unerwartet und so erotisch, dass es peinlich schnell vorbei war. Ianto musste mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen Jack drücken um ihn aufrecht zu halten als seine Beine nachgaben und er anfing die Wand runter zu rutschen. Dann, als er wenigstens den Anschein von Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurückerlangt hatte, war Ianto aufgestanden, hatte ihn vorsichtig wieder eingepackt und den Trick mit dem Finger gemacht, der Jack in einen sabbernden Vollidioten verwandelte.

Und da stand er also vor einer Werkstatt, in die Jones gerade hineingegangen war, und fragte sich, ob er wohl gleich hier in seinen Hosen kommen würde. Er keuchte und versuchte seine Libido unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Jack glaubte nicht, dass irgendjemand anders ihn - jemals - so erregt hätte. Also auf jeden Fall nicht auf diese Art, obwohl da waren so ein paar… Himmelherrgott hör sofort auf.

Auf der anderen Seite der Strasse war ein Camping-Laden. Das würde als Deckung hinhalten müssen, bis Jones wieder heraus kam. Er tat so, als wäre er an den zusammenklappbaren Krankenbaren im Schaufenster interessiert als er an ihnen vorbei aus dem Fenster schaute; die hatten sich seit er sowas im Krieg benutzt hatte auch nicht grossartig verändert. Was zum Teufel machte Jones eigentlich in der Werkstatt? Kannte er da etwa jemanden? Er könnte jemanden besuchen. Er war ja schliesslich Waliser, obwohl Jack keine Ahnung hatte, wo er aufgewachsen war. Vielleicht kannte er ja ein paar Leute in der Stadt…

Aber nein, er kam wieder raus. Er war nicht lange da drin gewesen. Jetzt trug er eine grosse Reisetasche aus Segeltuch. Sie sah schwer aus. Jack sah, wie er den Weg zurück ging, den er gekommen war. Der Verkäufer kam auf ihn zu und Jack tat so, als ob er sein Telefon checken würde. „Ich komme später wieder." Rief er dem Verkäufer zu als er aus der Tür ging. Er konnte Ianto nirgendwo sehen.

Verdammt, der einzige Ort wohin er verschwunden sein könnte war durch diese Seitenstrasse da. Jack sprintete rüber und spitzelte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Er atmete einen erleichterten Seufzer aus und sah zu, wie seine Beute eine Pause machte um die Tasche von der einen in die andere Hand zu wechseln bevor er zum Ende der Seitenstrasse ging und am Ende rechts abbog. Was auch immer in der Tasche war, es war schwer. Er hetzte ihm nach. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo sie beide hingingen. Dort gab es nur alte Lagerhallen. Sie waren sogar nur ein paar Häuser von da entfernt, wo sie den Flugsaurier gefangen hatten. Jack stöhnte als diese Erinnerung eine weitere Welle der Erregung zu seinem Schritt schickte.

Am Ende der Seitenstrasse ging er nach rechts. „Scheisse!" Ianto Jones packte seinen Mantelumschlag bevor sie zusammenprallten und knallte ihn rücklings an die Wand eines Gebäudes.

„Ähm..." sagte Jack, als Jones ihn boshaft anschaute.

Ianto stiess ihn zurück um die Ecke in die Seitenstrasse und parkte ihn erneut an einer Wand. „Warum folgen Sie mir?" Seine Stimme war sanft aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war das nicht gerade.

„Ich... ähm..." Jack hatte Mühe beim Denken, wenn Ianto so nahe bei ihm war. „Äh. Was ist in der Tasche?", fragte er, als er die riesige schwarze Tasche neben Iantos Füssen erblickte.

„Meine Einkäufe." Er starrte Jack an als ob er ihm raten wollte, nicht zu wiedersprechen.

„Hochleistungs-Fetisch-Geräte? Oder Felsbrocken um auf Weevils zu schiessen?"

„Einzelangefertigte Maschinenteile", antwortete Ianto, als ob das irgendetwas erklären würde. Plötzlich grinste er. „Für die Ducati meines Vaters."

„Ducati?" wiederholte Jack dümmlich.

„Das ist ein Motorrad." sagte Ianto mit immer noch strengem Blick. „Mein Vater restauriert eine 75er 900 SS."

„Ich weiss, dass das ein Motorrad ist." sagte Jack beleidigt. „Ich hatte auch mal eines. Ich glaube es gibt sogar noch Ersatzteile im hinteren Teil der Hub Garage. Es war wohl das Darmah-Model, das ich da sah."

„Aha." Ianto hob seine Augenbrauen. „Noch etwas zum Katalogisieren." Er neigte sich wieder Jack zu. „Ich wiederhole: warum folgen Sie mir? Ich dachte, dass Samstag mein freier Tag sei." Er betonte das mit einem Stupser in Jacks Brust. „Wo ich machen kann, was ich will." Stupste gegen seine eigene Brust. „Ausser Sie brauchen mich, natürlich, und dann hätten Sie nur anrufen müssen." Imitierte mit der Hand ein ‚Telefon'. Seine Augen blitzten runter zu Jacks Schritt. „Aha." sagte er noch einmal. „Ich verstehe." Seine Augen fixierten wieder Jacks gerötetes Gesicht. Verdammt, das ging ganz und gar nicht nach Plan. Iantos Hand schloss sich über der Beule. „Der kleine Appetitanreger von Vorgestern reicht wohl nicht ganz bis Montag aus?"

Jacks Becken schwang vorwärts in seine Hand. „Ich habe dich nicht für Sex angestellt!" schimpfte er, obwohl er selber nicht ganz sicher war. Vielleicht hatte er es doch.

„Wirklich?" Jetzt hatte Jack Lust ihm eine zu scheuern. Mein Gott sah der heiss aus, wenn seine Augen so funkelten und bitte mach nicht, dass er aufhört. „Sind Sie sich da sicher?" Ianto kam noch näher, sein Atem geisterte über Jacks Lippen. „Sir."

„Ianto." Jack konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er griff nach vorne und packte seine Jacke mit der einen Hand und den Hinterkopf mit der Anderen, und zog seinen Mund auf seinen. Ianto folgte brav, stöhnte in seinen Mund und drückte seinen Schritt gegen Jacks. Iantos Hände liessen sich auf Jacks Hüften nieder und die beiden waren gegeneinander gepresst. Jack konnte kaum glauben, dass das passierte. Sein bereits harter Penis pulsierte förmlich; er war wortwörtlich nur noch einen Stoss vom Orgasmus entfernt. Er unterbrach den Kuss und schaute sich verzweifelt um. „Jetzt." keuchte er. „Ich muss dich jetzt haben." Sie waren in einer Seitenstrasse, verdammt noch mal. Es gab ein paar Mülltonnen und einen Haufen von zerbrochenen Ziegeln. Das war's. Es war helllichter Tag. „Verdammt, ich brauche dich." japste er. Er packte Iantos Hand und zog ihn in Richtung der kaum vorhandenen Deckung, die die Mülltonnen boten. Ianto zögerte. „Bitte!" bettelte Jack.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen hob Ianto seine Taschen auf und ging die Strasse lang. Jack musste schon wieder fangen spielen, folgte wieder Iantos niedlichem Arsch. Als sie zu der grünen Mülltonne kamen schnellte Ianto plötzlich den Arm hoch und packte Jack an seiner Kehle. Wieder wurde er völlig überrumpelt und knallte rückwärts in etwas Hartes. Ianto Jones versuchte seine Mandeln mit seiner Zunge zu entfernen. Die Erfahrung schien dafür ausgelegt zu sein um Jack aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Und es funktionierte. Das nächste, das er spürte war wie Ianto seinen Gurt öffnete und seine Hände in die Hosen schob. Er beeilte sich um den Gefallen zu erwidern wobei er bemerkte, dass Iantos enge Jeans ebenfalls eine sehr zufriedenstellende Beule enthielten. Er stöhnte.

Ianto löste den Kuss schwer atmend. „Nein." Knurrte er und schlug Jacks Hand weg. „Es ist Samstag. Meine eigene Zeit. Wir machen das so wie ich das will. **Ich** nehme **Sie**!"

Jack hatte kaum Zeit das zu begreifen, bevor Ianto seinen Mund erneut enterte, seine Zunge tief in Jacks Hals. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Ianto eigentlich gemeint hatte und es war ihm auch ziemlich egal. Alles was er wollte war, dass es nicht aufhörte. Ianto fummelte an seiner Taille rum und irritierte Jack indem er die Knöpfe der Hosenträger aufmachte. Er brauchte das nicht zu tun, um Jacks Glied zu befreien. Alles wurde klar, als Ianto ihn schwungvoll umdrehte. Sein Gesicht klatschte gegen die Wand, seine Hosen wurden runter gezerrt und eine Hand begrapschte plötzlich seine nackte, rechte Pobacke.

„Ianto!"

„Nein!" Iantos heisere Stimme flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „So wie ich das will." Ianto schwang den Mantel auf eine Seite und schmiegte sich eng hinter ihn. Er drückte seine immer noch bekleidete Erektion an Jacks Hintern. Jack stöhnte. „Ich... ahh... Ianto normalerweise bin ich..."

„Was? Aktiv?" Jack konnte spüren wie er an seinem Reisverschluss herumfummelte während er mit einen Arm an Jacks Rücken war und ihn fest hielt. „Sie werden heute mal nicht oben auf sein, Sir."

In diesem Moment war es Jack scheissegal, wer hier wen durchnahm. Er presste seinen Hintern gegen das heisse Fleisch, das plötzlich an ihn gedrückt wurde. „Ich wollte eigentlich sagen…", keuchte er, „Ich bin normalerweise auf der Suche nach etwas mehr Privatsphäre." Wer hätte gedacht, dass Jones sich als so freizügig herausstellen würde? Die Tiefen des Hubs waren das eine, aber eine öffentlich zugängliche Seitenstrasse an einem Samstagmittag war nochmals etwas ganz anderes.

„Und ich hatte gedacht, dass Sie ziemlich exhibitionistisch veranlagt wären." Der Körper des Jüngeren war eng an seinen Rücken geschmiegt, sein Schwanz heiss und hartnäckig bei seinem Eingang. Dies würde stürmisch werden.

„Oh, das bin ich. Ich versuche nur nicht verhaftet zu werden. Das kann für meine Partner sehr peinlich sein." Er musste wenigstens versuchen ihn zu warnen. Ianto bewegte seine ganze Länge durch seine Spalte. „Oh Gott." Jack hatte schon vorher gedacht, dass er erregt sei, aber jetzt… „Gleitmittel?" stotterte er hoffnungsvoll. Er wusste, dass er keines dabei hatte, aber was hatte der Kleine wohl eingekauft, das für diesen Zweck dienlich sein könnte? Sogar Mayonnaise würde es im Notfall tun. Iantos Schwanz bewegte sich wieder hoch. Er würde es auch auf die harte Tour tun. Es war ihm im Moment völlig egal. Er würde es auch staubtrocken versuchen. Er würde alles tun.

Ianto kicherte, ein böses Geräusch. „Qualitäts-Motorenöl." Er ging in die Knie und durchwühlte seine Tasche mit den Maschinenteilen und kam mit einer Plastikflasche wieder hoch. „Damit sollte es klappen." Er stand wieder, sein Schwanz stand kerzengerade aus seiner Hose heraus und Jack konnte sehen, dass er sehr gut bestückt war.

„Oh ja." schnurrte Jack.

Iantos Körper schmetterte ihn wieder zurück an die Wand. „Aua!"

„Klappe halten." Ianto rieb sich an ihm, drückte sich stark gegen ihn. „So wie ich das will. Schon vergessen?"

Jack grunzte.

„Gut. Nicht reden."

Jack konnte Maschinenöl riechen. Dann wurde eine nasse Hand voll in seine Arschspalte gegeben und verteilt. Oh Gott, wieder ein Geruch, der zu der Liste mit den komischen Dingen addiert werden musste, die Jack als aphrodisierend empfand.

Iantos Knie drängten seine Beine brutal auseinander und ohne ihm auch nur Zeit zur Vorbereitung zu geben, war sein Schwanz plötzlich an seinem Eingang und drang ein. „Gott!!" Ein Teil von ihm war erheitert, als er hörte, wie Ianto zur selben Zeit einen undefinierbaren Schrei von sich gab. Himmel, ja, er nahm ihn wirklich durch. Keine Zeit zum daran gewöhnen, kein Aufschaukeln, nur rein und los, stürmisch und brutal, und oh war es fantastisch! Und dank dem Motorenöl war es noch auszuhalten. Es brannte immer noch, aber auf eine ach so gute Weise.

Jack klammerte seine Hände an die Wand und versuchte so sein Gesicht zu schützen als Ianto ihn mit ganzem Körpereinsatz fickte. Heisse Hände hielten seine Hüften als der Schwanz des anderen Mannes immer schneller rein und raus fuhr. Ianto Jones nagelte ihn wortwörtlich gegen die Wand. Jack kämpfte um seine Schreie leise zu halten, als sein Körper den Rhythmus fand und rückwärts presste um den heissen Schwanz aufzunehmen. Ianto grunzte. Er fluchte, Jack erkannte ein paar Worte, die er auf Walisisch kannte. Herrgott, Jack liebte den Klang walisischer Flüche.

Sie vögelten am helllichten Tag in einer Seitenstrasse. Himmel, er war so nah dran.

Er musste seinen Schwanz berühren.

Er konnte die Wand nicht loslassen.

Er brauchte beide Hände um sich festzuhalten, sonst würde sein Gesicht durch die Backsteine weggescheuert werden.

„Bitte", stöhnte er, „oh, bitte…"

Ianto hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Eine Hand verliess seine Hüfte und ergriff seinen Schwanz. „Oh jah!" Ianto umfasste ihn mit seiner Faust, „Ngh... danke." und begann ihn im Rhythmus seiner Stösse zu stimulieren. Ianto änderte seine Fussstellung ein wenig, winkelte die Hüften etwas mehr an, ging etwas in die Knie, fickte ihn nun von etwas tiefer, hoch und rein und ohgottohgottohgott… Jack konnte kaum noch atmen, konnte kaum noch stehen. Sein ganzes Bewusstsein konzentrierte sich auf diesen wunderbaren Punkt des Vergnügens, fast verrückt vor Vorfreude, gleich, gleich, dann nach einem weiteren Stoss explodierte er in einem markerschütternden Orgasmus, der seinen Körper in Stücke zu reissen schien. Er registrierte kaum wie Ianto erzitterte, kurz aufschrie und sich in ihn ergoss.

Jack hielt sich völlig atemlos an der Wand fest, durch die Kraft seines Höhepunktes hatte er Tränen in den Augen. Ianto zog sich zurück. Sein Mantel schwang zurück über seine Beine und ersetzte so wenigstens teilweise den Verlust der Körperwärme. Er konnte eine warme Flüssigkeit seine Schenkel runter fliessen spüren. „So", sagte der Waliser kaum ein Bisschen ausser Atem. „ist's jetzt besser?"

Jack hatte keinen Atem übrig um zu antworten. Er drehte sich um, immer noch an die Wand gelehnt und war überrascht, dass der andere Mann bereits wieder angezogen war. Er sah ein wenig mehr zerzaust aus als damals im Hub, aber nicht viel. Wie machte er das nur? Jack war zufrieden, als er sah, dass wenigstens sein Gesicht etwas gerötet war.

Der Junge bückte sich um seine Taschen aufzuheben. „Ich nehme an, dass es nichts mehr gibt, dass Sie von mir jetzt noch brauchen?" Er schaute Jack mit einem finsteren Blick an. „Sir."

„Was?"

„Wenn Sie mich wollen, Sir, rufen Sie mich einfach an. Ich komme, wenn immer ich kann." Er schmunzelte. „Folgen Sie mir bitte nicht mehr, es ist irgendwie unheimlich."

Er drehte sich um und ging. Jack säuberte sich verzweifelt, gab aber auf und knöpfte seinen Mantel zu um wenigstens das meiste der klebrigen Sauerei zu verbergen. Als er das Ende der Gasse erreicht hatte, war der Kleine weg. Er schauderte. Irgendetwas an diesem Treffen fühlte sich eigenartig an, irgendwie unangenehm.

Er war belustigt. Was hatte er denn gedacht? Liebe und Zärtlichkeiten. Nun ja, eine Umarmung wäre schon nett gewesen, gemeinsam wieder herunterkommen. Seine Beine waren immer noch zittrig und sein Arsch brannte, das war der intensivste Orgasmus den er seit einer langen Zeit gehabt hatte. Das war heiss gewesen. Heiss genug, um Jack Harkness wieder in einen sabbernden Vollidioten zu verwandeln.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Nachwort

Nur gerade um die nächste Ecke aber sicher innerhalb der grossen Lagerhalle lehnte sich Ianto Jones gegen die Innenseite des Tores und begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern. Das war eindeutig zu knapp gewesen.

Seine leeren Augen wanderten durch die grosse, fast leere Halle. Sein Feldbett und der Gaskocher linkerhand, der uralte dreckverkrustete Betonboden und die ausserirdische Technologie, die in der Mitte des Raumes seine Freundin am Leben hielt. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er es tun konnte. Er war es, nicht Lisa, der sich in ein Monster verwandelte. Seine Beine gaben nach und er sank auf den Boden – den Kopf liess er auf die Knie fallen. Er brach in Tränen aus.


End file.
